


Verum Venántium

by Alloraium



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 05:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13804536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alloraium/pseuds/Alloraium
Summary: Who exactly is the hunter and a better question would be is why is he so good at the hunt? The truth is finally revealed as he ascends into a great one after slaying the moon presence and learns the truth.





	1. A hunter awakens again

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on my interpretation of the lore. So there may be inconsistencies depending on other peoples theories. Also the title is latin for the truth of the hunter.

Chuckling. “Dear oh dear, what was it? The Hunt? The Blood? Or the horrible Dream? Oh, it doesn't matter... It always comes down to the hunters' helper to clean up after these sort of messes….Tonight... Gehrman joins the hunt...”   
Gehrman Transforms his burial blade into trick mode and towers the hunter in height. The hunter transforms his saw cleaver and aims it at him. A big flash occurs and then the grotesque moon presence attempts to overtake the hunter he powers back and then there is darkness. A slight laughter is heard in the distance. The doll is in possession of the new born great one that was formerly the hunter. 

Echoes are heard. “A hunter must hunt.” 

“Only an honest death will cure you now” 

“Fear the old blood”. 

The hunter opens his eyes and is in a bed. He rubs his head as a shirt is thrown onto his face.  
Lady Maria the very tall and slender hunter with pale skin and shining ashen hair is lacing her boots.

“Hurry up and get dressed master willem speaks of a village a God has washed ashore and he wants us to go with Ludwig, Laurence and Gehrman.”

The hunter sighs “I rather not deal with that delusional man’s hunt for insight maybe I’ll sit this one out. Especially after the whole cainhurst situation and those annoying labyrinths”. He says as he checks his Evelyn pistol for any faults.

“Not that I don’t respect your wishes but after the stunt you pulled with the beasthunter saif in those ruins I think willem is taking an interest in you personally.” Maria grabs her Rakuyo and walks over to the hunter. “Besides when have you ever said no to an expedition?”

The hunter scratches his chin. “Alright I’ll go but I can’t swim so don’t expect me to get too close to the shore”.

The hunter and Maria meet up with the others in the main hall of byrgenwerth.  
“Ah now that we are all here we can begin” Willem clears his throat and speaks. “There is a fishing hamlet not too far off of here. Maybe an hour and a half to two hours tops. Word has reached me that village has a corpse of God. I want it… bring it back this may yield insight for us.”  
Laurence interjects “I’ll get you your corpse. But we both know my way is better.” Laurence speaks of the old blood discovered back in the labyrinths.

The hunter, Laurence, Ludwig, Maria and Gehrman make way to the fishing hamlet. All was going according to plan. Until they reached a cave towards the outskirts of the village. Inside the cave the rocks begin to rumble and they all begin to run for the other side. The hunter was not so lucky. He falls down a chasm and plunges into water. The hunter cannot swim and begins to panic as he attempts to grab the cavern wall. He looks up trying to see how far he fell into the chasm as he gasps for air.


	2. Kos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The "Scholars" of Byregenworth finally arrive at the hamlet but lose the hunter in the process. Maybe it's for the best considering the events that unfold in this village.

Laurence is the last one out with Maria looking behind him expecting the hunter. He does not appear anytime soon.  
Maria heads for the cave but Ludwig grabs her. 

“Do not be foolish girl and risk the mission further, time is of the essence the faster we work the better.”

Maria sighs but she knew Ludwig was right. She looks back at the cave in and mouths i'm sorry and she proceeds to the hamlet.  
They enter the village and it reeks of oil and old fish. The villagers look very strange and pay no mind to the interlopers. 

“Laurence what’s the plan” Ludwig asks as he stares at the village from afar.

“Gehrman will pursue this corpse with Maria.” Laurence then suddenly stares at the forehead of one of the villagers. “I hope you brought a knife because I didn’t”.

Within a few short minutes both Laurence and Ludwig begin blazing the village on fire and grabbing the villagers. A popping noise is made as Ludwig buries his fingers into the eye socket of one of the villagers. “I don’t understand why they would have eyes inside. How would they even see?”

Laurence bashes a villager’s face into the side of a brick wall. He repeats this tenfold. SPLACK SPLACK SPALCK SPLACK SPLACK SPLACK SPLACK SPLACK SPLACK SPLACK. GRAPACK. The skull splits open in two and he jams his hand inside as he applies force and pops off a chuck of skull. Inside were many eyes lined within the skull itself.

“These eyes are not for seeing Ludwig. At least not in the way we already see”. He has a sickly grin. “Doesn’t matter anyways the old blood is superior but let willem think he still runs the place we can’t stop now can we ?.” Laurence says as he stomps on another skull producing a nasty crunch noise under his feet.

Gehrman and Maria go through the hamlet as they slay down the villagers and pry their skulls open. Some brain juices get on her face. 

“I can’t do this anymore this isn’t right these are just villagers it’s not like they are conspiring against us”. Maria exclaims.

“Maria I’m not sure why we have to do this but willem pretty much made it clear this had to be done. I know you didn’t hear the main briefing however you did hear most of the objectives.” Gehrman wipes his fingers.

“Gehrman he made the villagers seem like they were going to do something to us yet most of them have tried to run away from us”.

“Don’t you think it’s a little late now to start thinking like this…?” Gehrman says as his eyes widen and his mouth opens up slightly. 

He spots the beach with a large white corpse. This corpse spanned several feet long and was several feet wide. The face was human like and had multiple slimy hair like appendages sticking out. Her arms were spread wide like an eagle and had digits similar to man. Skin so white and pale very shiny as if polished perfectly with wax and having a strange light bounce off of it despite it being very cloudy. This was the corpse of the “Great One” Kos.

Maria coughs “It smells terrible this has to have died quite some time ago”. 

Gehrman doesn’t even reply but kneels over the corpse. “Maria something is moving inside of this thing”. 

Ludwig and Laurence walk by with Ludwig dragging a heavy leaky sack of what is probably gutted “eyes on the inside”.  
“Wow this thing fucking reeks man I’m ready to lose my lunch”. He drops the sack.

“As what you already did wasn’t grotesque enough Ludwig” Maria shakes her head.

“Well then Maria open it up let’s see what’s inside of this thing your rakuyo should be able to make a good incision, besides you always want to talk shit about your precision.” Ludwig slightly chuckles.

Maria pays him no mind as she slices Kos open from neck down her lower body. The smell gets worse as they all cover their noses and they see what’s inside of her. Hundreds and hundreds of squidgy wormy parasites rub all over her insides and they seem to pile up in even more concentration in one specific spot.

“I am officially grossed out” Laurence speaks in a monotone voice as he stands up and walks to the side. “Bag it for autopsy Maria”.

A face pops out of the large pile of parasites and begins to cry.  
“HOLY SHIT WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT” Ludwig bugs out as he jumps back. 

Gehrman chuckles “Who’s the bigshot now”

“An Orphan an orphan of Kos… “Maria utters the words in a whisper and right there she knew it was too late.

The Orphan of Kos was place into a burlap sack and Laurence made Ludwig fill up a few more sacks of Kos parasites. Kos herself was much too large to take back not without making a huge mess and dicing her up and possibly ruin the integrity of the body. So she was left there to rot and possibly be recovered at a later date by a larger team. No one spoke a word as they walked back towards the entrance of the fishing hamlet. Bodies everywhere, Skulls with insane amounts of perforations and cracks lied everywhere. Blood was everywhere stained upon the four of them and not even the rain washed it out. 

As they continued walking by Maria saw a well. She looked at the ground in disgust and then and at her blade covered in the blood of Kos, covered in the blood of the villagers, covered in the slime and gruel of brain juices and other bodily fluids. In a fit of rage she screamed in anger and tossed her rakuyo down the well and kept walking dropping her sack of the parasites. Gehrman picked up her sack and continued walking he too knew what they did was wrong.

In the distance a small creepy whisper is heard "Lay the curse of blood upon them, and their children, and their children's children, for evermore. Each wretched birth will plunge each child into a lifetime of misery. Mercy, for the poor, wizened child...Let the pungence of Kos cling, like a mother's devotion...”

The Hunter awakens on the ground. His inability to swim eventually beat him as the current in the cave took him out and dropped him near the entrance of the hamlet. Dazed and confused he literally sees corpses of the villagers laying all over the floor. He knows whatever the team set out to do was done and will have repercussions but right now he needed to back to byrgenwerth and find out the results.

The party returned and willem was not pleased to hear of the hunter gone MIA presumably dead. He was very pleased with the specimens brought back and immediately had the Orphan of Kos dissected to find an umbilical cord lined with eyes.  
A meeting was held in the meeting room. The hunters trek from the hamlet finally was over and he enters the meeting room

“I cannot continue after what I have done. I’m done with this.” She sees the hunter and her rage briefly calms down but alas she was already too disturbed of the events that hath unfolded. Her eyes showed relief that the hunter lived but she was plagued with such guilt she could not bring herself to speak a word to him and left.

The hunter remains speechless but the others can see the hostility in his face he turned around and walked to his quarters.

“Will he be defecting too master willem?” Ludwig asked.

“I’m sure he wants to. But he won’t this man knows we must obtain insight to ascend.”


	3. An honest death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurence has broken off the college and has taken the old blood with him to Yharnam. Using the old blood he begins to gain influence in the city and start the church of the good chalice. Maria continues to be riddled with guilt as the hunter and Gehrman must hunt under the guise of the dark.

Within the next five years the hunter would not speak much and do his own individual studies. He did not interact much with Willem specifically but would speak with some of the other people still at byrgenwerth such as Micolash, and even the hunters responsible for the fishing hamlet massacre. He visits Maria whenever he can trying to cling onto what was left of their relationship but continues on studying about the old blood and insight his own time.  


By the day Laurence and Willem continue to argue over old blood and insight. Which way was the right way to evolve but sooner or later someone’s got to give. For Laurence he splintered byrgenwerth and took off to old Yharnam in order to begin his healing church and self-proclaim himself Laurence the First Vicar. With a large amount of old blood he began to “heal” people.

Laurence has begun to win the hearts and minds of the yharnamites and begin much testing with the old blood with the help of Ludwig and other former “scholars”. At the same time the scourge of the beast begins to creep up on the doorsteps. The vilebloods have also become enemies of the church as Logarius becomes bolder. 

“..And on that note I am proud open up the Grand Cathedral and the astral clocktower today. These two masterpieces will truly show a beacon of hope for all of us as we continue to heal the people and work hard on moving forward”.  
The yharnamites chant “Laurence, Laurence Laurence”. He smiles slightly and then returns to his quarters.

“Gehrman we have a situation.” Laurence paces back and forth.

“Yes first Vicar?” Gehrman asks.

“Now is not the time… We have a serious situation. The old blood its turning people in beasts. I’ve had the few dealt with already but by day the number increases and soon enough the people will catch on with this predicament. What can we do?”

“Hunt Laurence. Hunt. I shall rally the few I can trust to do this task. During nightfall we will cleanse the beasts from Yharnam under the dark the people will not know what has happened”.

Gehrman forms his workshop hidden from the population and begins to produce the weapons and train other hunters. The hunter himself helped Gehrman in the endeavors and knew nothing of Laurence’s plan poisoning the people of old yharnam in order to use even more blood on the population. 

The hunter prowls on a beast feasting on a corpse in a side alley. He walks very slowly and backstabs into the beast. SHREKN the blade deeply enters the spine as the bones creak and the beast drops to his knees. He pulls out his blade and the fluids blast back all over the hunter. Dripping in blood he shakes himself off as he meets up with Gehrman.

“That’s 15 tonight. I think were done here for tonight I have matters to attend to”.

“Go I’m not stopping you I think we can manage the remainder of the night without you sooner or later you’re going to need to find a replacement for that cainhurst pistol you were so fond of”. Gehrman says.

The Evelyn was lost during the fishing hamlet incident.The hunter makes his ways through the streets checking making sure no beasts are left behind. It seems that’s it for the night and then he enters a house and goes upstairs.  
The hunter has cleansed himself of the beast blood and has put out his attire to dry out on the balcony as he crawls into bed and wraps his arms around a familiar figure.

“How goes the hunt my love” Maria caresses the face of the hunter.

“It’s getting worse it seems more beasts are appearing even quicker now. We dispatch them but our methods are not quick enough. Striking with stealth is not exactly fast. Gehrman hasn’t produced any good hunter tools lately either. He’s too busy working on some damn doll no idea what he’s going on about”. The hunter strokes the hair of Maria.

“I hear you have been contacted by our so called “First Vicar” Laurence”.

“Yes he claims I should run this facility they are developing that will open very soon. That I am to be Lady Maria of the Astral Clocktower”.

“Heh that has a nice ring to it. Did you actually accept?”

“It took convincing. I may have said some things and almost fought him but in the end I think I might. The guilt it doesn’t go away. If I can be caretaker to these patients at least I will have done something good in my life. Something more than just be a tool for Willem.  
But that is a discussion we can continue another day”. Maria smiles “It’s been much too long you have hunted ever so much lately. Surely I can help you unwind”.

Maria hops onto the hunter and lets loose her ashen hair from the bun and takes off her shirt. The hunter pulls her in and whispers into her ear “This Hunt has made me restless”. They both smile with lust. He fondles her breasts as he begins to kiss her neck.  
Maria gasps “Give me no mercy show me how you hunt.”

The hunter pushes her up and flips her over “a hunter must hunt”. He pounces on her as they both make vigorous love through the night.  
Gehrman swears that he heard beasts in the night but could not find the source of the howling.

A golden age was developing in yharnam as even more building continued but the beasts grew by the day and soon the research hall was finally built. The orphanage as well was in the final stages as Laurence prepped to move in many children who had lost their parents to the scourge. Maria returned to run the hall and take care of the patients due to the longing guilt of what had happened so long ago.  
It was all well for a time a short time at least. The beast scourge continued to grow as Laurence and Ludwig kept poisoning the people and “healing” them with the old blood. The experiments got worse as the patients begin to have enlarged heads and living failures were being produced at a rapid rate for both blood and to try and to produce an emissary of some sort. This ate away at Lady Maria for she came to take care of the sick patients but it was another ruse she was used once more.

“Hey is Lady Maria around? I wanted to speak with her”. The hunter walks up to the hall.

One of the saints turns around. “Oh she must be in the clocktower I haven’t seen her all morning”.

The hunter nods and goes to the astral clocktower. He reaches the top where Lady Maria usually oversaw much of Yharnam. It was dark you could not see much other than from the light shining in through the clock face. The hunter got closer to Lady Marias chair as he stepped in a puddle.He looked down at the floor and saw a deep red puddle of blood all over the floor. His eyes darted open and he ran to Marias chair.  
“MARIA”.

He got up to the chair and there she was. Limp lifeless in her chair one leg crossed over the other. In her dashing hunters outfit that she had not worn in some time. She was leaned over the chair with her head facing down. Her hat barley stayed on her head. The hunter dropped to his knees as few tears dropped to the floor. He looked up at her lifeless face. As if she wasn’t pale enough her skin was now even grayer then before and the life has left her eyes. A slice across her throat had been made. This is how she offed herself. The hunter already knew why but he only wished he could have been there more for her. Maybe he could have prevented this maybe he could have helped her get through it. He stands up and closes her eyes as he kisses her forehead.

“My Lady Maria of the Astral Clocktower. I’m sorry, I’m sorry I wasn’t there at the hamlet to stop you or even now I’m sorry I wasn’t here to stop this.” 

On the table is a few pictures of the hunter and Lady Maria. The first few were when they was still in byrgenwerth so young. She had that smile that the hunter only saw once in a blue moon after those terrible events. The last picture was him carrying her as they had moved in together quite some time ago. He put the pictures away into his coat and saw her pistol on the table. 

He grabs it and checks it. “Still perfect condition... Just like you were.” He holsters it as he sees a crumpled note.

The hunter examines the note. “You were always gifted in the ways of the hunt even if at times you were reluctant to embrace it. That’s why I was drawn to you. I never admitted it or told anyone else but those days in the labyrinth you made them bearable, honestly I may have even left the college sooner. I will always love you even when I pushed you away at times and I want you to know that even if you didn’t feel like a knight as you performed the hunts. You were my knight and you always will be my hunter. I’m sorry for being so selfish but these nightmares they plague me far too much now. Goodbye my love.”

The hunter’s heart grew heavy and then became stone. “Nightmares? That damn fucking village”. He picked up Lady Maria’s body and left the Clocktower.  
A funeral was held in Lady Marias honor. The only real two distraught people there were the hunter and Gehrman.

Willem has closed off the path to the college as the beast scourge gets worse. The public now knows of the hunters and the nightly hunts. The beasts grow far too large in numbers to be taken out with stealth. The orphanage is populated and the Oto workshop has been created and has for the most part taken over Gehrman’s original workshop. They have produced crude brutal hunting weapons amass and hunters have become dime a dozen. People from outside of Yharnam have even come to join the hunt and its intoxicating sensation of brutally killing the beasts.

The Hunter named Henryk has joined the hunt as well. The streets are filled with beasts and for the majority of people they have left Old Yharnam and have moved to central and the cathedral ward.  
This hunter is in a tight corner close to a ledge as he takes on a crowd of beasts.  
Henryk trick attacks a beast right off a ledge while side stepping to avoid another blow. He aims his hunter pistol to parry another beast but before landing the visceral attack he rolls over to avoid a large slash from yet another beast.  
Suddenly the beast’s head explodes from a point blank shot of a piercing rifle sticking from under his neck. 

“Huh?” Henryk says in confusion.

The hunter slides under the beast as he made that shot. The blood spilling all over his decorated old hunter gear. As his slide he slapped a delayed Molotov cocktail by the dead body and shot another beast to perform a visceral attack. The beast from earlier climbs up and his foot triggers the cocktail and he ignites. The hunter performs a side step and jams a transformed saw cleaver into the guts of the flaming beast and turns the cleaver wrapping up the entrails around the serrated blades. He closes the cleaver as it acts like a scissor and completely cuts all the organs he wrapped in half killing the last beast.  
The Hunter looks at Henryk with wide open eyes. 

“Henryk is it? Ever heard of an amygdala”.

Sometime later Laurence and Ludwig were sitting in a chair with Gehrman and the hunter brings Henryk.

“Ah excellent you have arrived Henryk we have much to do. These beasts need to be dealt with promptly. Something has been spotted. This thing is extremely huge and has a lot of limbs. Now I trust my good hunter will get the job done?”

“Yes ill see to it.” He wipes his mouth.

Ludwig calls out to the hunter. “Good hunter wait. Come with me for a moment”.

As they walk down the hall Laurence turns to Gehrman.  
“What are you planning now Laurence”, Gehrman said with a stern voice.

“There are rumors that the pellets we have been feeding some people are made of beast blood. Now we will deal with it when the time comes but the hunters are getting blood thirsty. The amygdala is an eyesore and I think if we can get rid of it we can use it as a scapegoat and focus on our current task at hand.” Laurence looks at the mantle on the wall.

“It’s nearly been 5 years since the creation of the oto workshop only now you see the blood drunkenness of these hunters. They just want to kill and kill. What happens when the beasts runs out. They have no fear they have no conviction.”

“We can call the moon. We can beckon the moon Gehrman. I’m not exactly sure how yet but I know we can. Soon once The hunter deals with the amygdala things can really take off for now we just need to have Henryk begin preparations for us immediately”.

“Laurence you better not be pulling us into deeper shit” Gehrman grumbles.

Ludwig opens a door to a room and on the table is a large hammer with a built in furnace inside of it.

“Consider it a gift I am sure those weapons you are using must be getting dull by now no? A friend of mine in the oto workshop claims they will be making some drastic changes in the weaponry. This is kind of a test run. Keep it old friend”. He hands the hammer.

“A hammer that goes boom huh?” The hunter ignites it and bashes it into the nearest wall tearing it down.

“Ah man what the shit you know there’s beasts outside right?” Ludwig puts both of his hands on his head.

The hunter jumps out the hole in the wall and free falls to the street. As he falls he drops the hammer on a beast and crushes his skull so far down the entire spine compresses into it.  
The hunter pops it on his back and looks off to see something so disgusting something so large it had to be something more than a beast perhaps a great one. An AMYGDALA


End file.
